1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, and methods for generating product designs. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for creating new and/or coordinated patterns and other images from existing images, including found or existing natural reference materials, and found or existing synthetic images, the latter including synthetically designed motifs available within the public domain.
2. Background Art
For millennia, artists, designers, and artisans alike have sought to incorporate attractive colors, textures, and patterns into the products and other objects of their labors, well aware of the strong visual effect such elements can have on individual people, whether they be, for example, patrons of the fine arts, occupants of homes or other structures such as office buildings or public squares, or consumers or professionals who deal in the production and sale of manufactured articles such as fabrics or ceramic tiles. In many instances, a judicious use of various colors in just the right combination, or a clearly unique appearance in terms of texture or overall look, can mean the difference between success and failure in terms market success and/or overall public appeal for the object or product in question. Accordingly, talented and motivated artists, designers, and artisans are typically hard at work trying to remain well-attuned to the preferences and tastes of their customers and patrons, lest their work fall out of favor.
Organic objects and structures, and/or the scenes and vistas associated therewith, while appearing somewhat inscrutable or chaotic to some, have nevertheless long served as an inspiration for individuals having not only an eye for beauty, but also an appreciation for symmetry and order. Speaking more generally, the human eye is naturally drawn to the sometimes ordinary and mundane, but at least as often fresh and unique, patterns, colors, and textures that appear in the natural world around us. It is therefore not unusual for individuals to try to capture or preserve what they see in nature (e.g., by taking snapshot images via film or digital photography) so that when they retire to their respective domiciles, places of business, or leisure venues, they will have at least some ability to recall, relive, or recreate the viewing pleasure afforded by the original scene. This human tendency is, of course, not lost on the aforementioned talented and motivated artists, designers, and artisans, many of whom, eager to maximize their prospects for artistic and commercial success, borrow liberally from the seemingly infinite combinations and patterns of color and texture to be discovered, and rediscovered, in the natural world.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for innovative, and convenient products and associated methods for generating ornamental designs from reference images. More particularly, a need remains for products, systems, and methods for converting reference images into attractive patterns for adorning and/or incorporating into selected items, including wherein the selected items are articles of commerce and/or consumer products. These and other needs are satisfied by the products, systems, and methods described herein and readily apparent extensions, modifications, and/or enhancements thereto.